


Dean Doesn't Like Cats

by theearlymorningmist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Stray Cat, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester hates cats, dean winchester with animals, he totally doesnt have a soft spot for this cat, minor dean/cas in background, slight destiel in background if you squint, taking in a stray cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearlymorningmist/pseuds/theearlymorningmist
Summary: Dean doesn't like cats. He'll argue with you if you say any differently. He does not have a soft spot for the stray cat that's been hanging around by the bunker, and it's DEFINITELY not coming inside.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff and cats and Dean, sue me. -E

Dean pulled his jacket closer with one hand, carrying a fast food bag in the other as he headed towards the bunker door. The growing cold weather hinted that it might start snowing any day now, and Dean wondered if he ought to have parked Baby in the garage instead of on the road. 

The gruff man was interrupted mid-thought by a soft meow coming from a near by tree. He frowned as a scrawny looking dark tabby cat came running over to him. "Uh, shoo." Dean said, shaking his foot lightly to try and scare the cat off. The animal paid no attention to the foot, nose twitching excitedly as it smelled the food hidden inside the take-out bag. 

Catching on to what the cat was interested in, Dean shook his head vehemently. "Oh hell no, Cat. This is my burger." Still determined, the cat rubbed its head against Dean's leg and let out a mournful meow. "If I give you some of Sammy's salad will you eat it?" The man asked, annoyed.

Rolling his eyes at the fact he was even entertaining this flea ridden thing, Dean reached into the bag and tossed some pieces of lettuce on the ground. The cat sniffed at the lettuce disdainfully before looking back up at Dean and meowing what could only be interpreted as an angry meow. 

"Hey ever hear of the phrase 'beggars can't be choosers'?" Dean scoffed. Feeling the cat's glare burning into him, Dean gave in, tossing a few of his own fries down for the animal, which it devoured heartily. 

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it, ya filthy animal." The man sighed, finally making his way down the stairs to the bunker door. To his surprise, the cat followed him, slipping in between his legs as he walked, and almost tripping him up.

"Hey, no. I draw the line at feeding the stray. You can't come inside." Dean said, using one foot to keep the cat out while he slipped inside, shutting the door behind him quickly. 

"Sam? I've got your rabbit food." Dean called.

"It's healthy!" Sam called back from the map room table, where he had two beers ready. "What took you so long anyhow?" He asked.

"What? You afraid your cold lettuce was ganna get colder?" Dean deflected, taking a sip of beer.

"Whatever man." Sam chuckled, digging into his food.

The two brothers ate and drank, Dean not mentioning his encounter with the cat. Sure it was small looking, and probably hungry, but that wasn't his business. Besides, he'd already fed it - that was his good deed of the day. 

Later in the evening, Dean pulled his jacket on and started heading up the stairs. "I'm putting Baby in the garage." He called out, in case Sam was around.  
As he made his way over to where Baby was, Dean happened a glance at the tree where the cat was before, just to see if it was still around. Not that he really cared. It was supposed to snow tonight, so he was just moving Baby inside where she would be safe and warm. 

There was still no sign of the cat by the time Dean got to the car, so he shrugged it off, and drove Baby around to the garage. Just as he pulled in, it started to snow outside. "Good timing." Dean muttered to himself. 

The garage door closed, and Dean turned to head inside, only to practically trip over that same damn cat. 

"Hey!! What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, to which the cat let out a happy _mrrp_ sound. "No, no, no you get back outside." Dean carefully pick the cat up, holding it as far out in front of him as possible as he headed towards the door. 

As he carried the cat, he felt all its pronounced ribs, and how light the thing was. Wary of hurting it, Dean shifted the cat in his arms so he wasn't squishing it. Now more comfortably positioned in Dean's arms, the cat rubbed its head against him and began to purr. "Aw, hell." Dean sighed, guilt building up inside him at the thought of tossing this scrap of a cat out into the snow.

Growling to himself, Dean turned around and put the cat down on the table where they kept the old rags. "You can stay _in the garage_. And just for tonight. _OKAY?_ " He said, wagging a pointed finger at the cat. The small animal rolled over onto its back and playfully pawed at the finger.

"Chuck help me. I don't like cats okay? I am not going soft." He proclaimed before stomping off back inside. 

"Hey, car parked away in the garage alright?" Sam asked, as Dean entered the map room again. 

"Don't go in the garage." Dean snapped.

"What?"

"There's uh...rats. Rats in the garage. Keep the door closed so they don't get inside. I'll deal with them tomorrow." Dean lied.

"Uh, okay..." Sam nodded, quietly going back to looking at his laptop, not wanting to piss off Dean anymore given his already short mood. 

"I'm turning in." Dean announced a few moments later. The man settled down in bed, putting his headphones on and blasting some classic rock. It goes back outside tomorrow, he thought. Because they were _definitely not_ keeping a cat. 


	2. Bacon Is Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to find Cat, who has escaped into the Bunker. Sam appears to be allergic to their new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd start off with 2 chapters, to get the story going. I know in my soul, in my bones, that Dean Winchester is 100% a cat person.

Dean woke up with a start, hand shooting to his face to rub his eyes, but unintentionally slamming the half fallen off headphones hard into his face. "Ow, shit." He muttered, ripping the headphones, which were still softly playing music, off his head and tossing them to the side. Picking up his phone, Dean checked the time, only to find it was just past 5:30am Sunday morning. Sam wouldn't be awake yet. He skipped the ass-crack-of-dawn jog on Sundays. 

Stretching until his back cracked, Dean got out of bed. He figured he had time to make himself some breakfast, and maybe toss a few scraps to the cat before he made sure it skedaddled back outside _where it belonged._ That way, Sam would never even need to know that in a moment of weakness Dean had given in to the tiny thing's big pleading eyes. 

Sipping on a steaming cup of coffee, Dean fried up half a pack of bacon. He wasn't in the mood to make a full spread, so he just munched on the crispy slices, and decided that he would tell Sam he had also had some toast or something with it so the health freak wouldn't get on his ass about cholesterol and sodium and all that junk.

With a satisfied sigh, Dean threw 2 pieces of bacon into a paper towel and headed to the garage to feed the cat. "Alright, soups on, but then you're out, you got that?" He called. When the cat didn't appear, Dean headed over to the rag table. He had left the cat right there last night, but now it was no where to be seen. "Uh...Cat?" Dean called quietly, not wanting to wake Sam.

Once again there was no response. Dean shrugged and tossed one of the pieces of bacon in his mouth. "Must have gone back outside." He huffed. "Fine by me, I was ganna kick it out anyways." He muttered to himself. As Dean headed back inside he froze, watching the end of a tail disappear around the corner inside the bunker.

 _Shit_ , Dean cursed, _the little brat gave me the slip._

Knowing he needed to find the cat before Sam woke up and started asking questions, Dean quietly chased after it. 

"Cat!" He whisper-yelled. "Cat, get back here." Dean growled in frustration, having lost sight of the animal. Thinking fast, Dean starting wafting the bacon slice around, hoping to attract the animal. "Cat? Where are you Cat?" He called.

"Dean?" Came Sam's voice from behind the man. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?!" Dean snapped up. "Nothing, oh I uh, I thought I heard Cas come in. I was looking for him. 'Cas where you at?' Dean called, pretending that's what he had been doing.

"O...kay?" Sam nodded, still eyeing his brother suspiciously. "I'm ganna go get some coffee." He added, brushing past Dean and shaking his head.

Dean let out a breath of relief before remembering he still hadn't found the cat. "Shit." Dean cursed, hurrying after Sam to the kitchen. When he entered the room, Sam's head was in the fridge looking for something edible to eat. And on the counter, just on the other side of the fridge door, the cat was chewing on a piece of bacon from the pan. 

Deans eyes almost fell out his head. 

"Man, there's nothing but week old Chinese food in here." Sam complained, still not looking up. 

Dean took the opportunity to move next to his brother, blocking the cat with his body. "Why don't you do a grocery run then, you can take Baby." Dean suggested.

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said, sniffling. "Hey, you having trouble breathing?" He asked, before closing the fridge door and sneezing.

"Nope." Dean said quickly. "You probably caught a cold, you big baby. Hurry and get the food before you fall bed ridden, 'Cuz I ain't waiting on you like a damned nurse." He urged the man to leave.

"Fine, fine." Sam rolled his eyes, walking out the room without questioning anymore. Dean heard another two sneezes come from his brother before the bunker door closed.

Dean turned around to look at the cat incredulously. "CAT!" He shouted. "What the hell! I told you to stay in the garage." 

The cat simply finished its bacon before rolling onto its back and purring.

"Oh you think you can sweet talk your way into staying huh, little whore." Dean shook his head. On its back like this, Dean noted that the cat was indeed a girl. 

With a sigh, Dean gave in and rubbed the cat's belly for a moment, prompting even louder purrs from her. 

"Okay, alright, ladies love me, I know." Dean chuckled. "But it's time for you to go now Miss Cat..." He added, picking the animal up gently, and heading for the front door. 

"Well, It's been real, but time for you to go back to where you belong Miss Cat." Dean began, opening the door. "Sayonara seniorit-- oh." Dean stopped, noticing the heavy layer of snow which fell overnight, and the still falling, thick flakes. The cat let out a perturbed meow at the cold, and attempted to climb onto Dean's shoulders to hop back to warmth of the bunker. 

"Hey, wait." Dean tried to grab the cat, but she escaped him and started trotting back down the stairs to the map room. With a heavy sigh, Dean closed the bunker door. "There are ganna be rules, you hear me, Cat!?" He called after her, heading back downstairs himself.

When the cat hopped up on the table, Dean took the opportunity to pick her up again, and headed to his room. "The first rule- you have to stay in my room." Dean said, locking his door. The cat began to explore, and Dean grabbed some old papers from the trash to lay down in the corner.

"Rule two- if you do you business on my bed, you're out before you can say 'Meow'."

" _Mowww."_ The cat mimicked, hopping onto Dean's bed, and making herself comfortable right in the middle.

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "I swear to Chuck, this is just until the snow dies down a bit. Then you gotta fend for yourself. Hone those hunter instincts you're supposed to have."

Sitting down on his bed in defeat, Dean gave the cat a quick pat, wondering how he was going to keep this a secret. He had given Sam endless grief about getting a dog while he was in Purgatory. He couldn't imagine the amount of bitching Sam would do if he saw Dean had let a cat inside. Hunters didn't have pets. Not to mention, Dean hated cats. They were annoying, whiny, and hung out with Witches. 

Cat got up very suddenly, the movement drawing Dean from his thoughts. The small animal quickly hopped down off the bed, and started convulsing weirdly.

"Uh, Cat are you okay?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

After a few more odd movement, and a disturbing gagging sound, the cat emptied its stomach onto the floor. Dean didn't look away in time, groaning in disgust. "Aw, NOT OKAY, Cat." He scolded.

The cat sat still, sheepishly, and Dean felt a twinge of guilt. "I suppose that's my fault for letting you have bacon." He said. 

Looking around, Dean grabbed an old empty bowl and went to give it a rinse in the washroom, filling it with fresh cold water. He came back and placed it on the floor for the sick animal, before begrudgingly cleaning up the mess.

Once everything was cleaned, Dean flopped back down onto his bed. Awake less than an hour, and it had already been an exhausting morning. For a moment, Dean let his eyes close, relaxing back into his pillow. A sudden weight on his chest startled the man, and he opened his eyes to see the cat already settling down on top of him and purring.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, the warmth and the soft vibration of the purring on his chest felt pretty nice. "Alright Miss Cat... Just this once, okay?" Dean stated, halfheartedly. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes once more, and quickly fell asleep, Cat falling asleep just as fast, curled in a ball on Dean's chest. 

_Still don't like cats,_ Dean thought before fully slipping into unconsciousness, _they're loud,_ _annoying,... warm...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter... CASTIEL MEETS CAT!


	3. Cas, meet Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas stops by unexpectedly and meet the bunkers newest guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said "destiel in background if you squint" but.... you probs don't need glasses for this one lol.

Dean had successfully managed to keep Cat, or Miss Cat, as Dean sometimes called her, a secret for three days now. She stayed in his room for the most part, although Dean let the curious animal out for a little bit when Sam left for a run or to get food.

In that time, Dean had learned that, although she begged for it, most human food aside from Tuna made Cat empty her tiny little stomach all over Dean's floor. Dean had also found an old tin box in the Men of Letters storage, along with some sandbags, likely used for barricades or something, and set Cat up with a proper litter box. _For necessity_ , Dean told himself, _not because she's staying._

Every one of the three days Cat had spent lounging on Dean's bed, or exploring what she could knock over or climb on in the bunker, Dean told himself that he would put her back outside the next morning. But every morning when he woke up, and Cat was curled up on his chest or around his arm he decided to give her one more day to get her strength up. After all, she was a tiny thing. _  
_

As it turned out, Sam only fell into a fit of sneezing when he was close by the cat. He was fine around the bunker, but when he'd get too close to Dean's door his throat would itch and he could barely get two words out between sneezes. Dean covered by claiming it must have been the new detergent he got, to which Sam replied, frustrated, "Well don't use it on my stuff then!". 

As much as Dean wanted to deny it, he had actually started to find Cat to be quite good company. At times like this, when jobs were few and far in between, there wasn't much to do in the bunker aside from sit in his room and watch TV. Cat made things interesting by pawing the screen at people she didn't like. If he hadn't spent his whole life involved with the supernatural, Dean would have said that Cat's uncanny ability to always choose who would turn out to be the villain in that episode of Scooby-Doo was a bit strange. But Dean didn't question it. 

When Dean tossed a beer cap down, Cat would go after it with the ferocity of a true hunter. But, Cat was still a cat. And Dean was reminded of this when he left Cat unsupervised with an empty bottle of beer for just a minute, and returned in time to watch Cat knock the bottle off the counter while making direct eye contact with Dean. 

"You're lucky it was empty, or you'd have been out, Miss Cat." Dean huffed, cleaning up the mess before the cat cut her paws. 

"Dean? Everything alright?" Sam called, knocking on Dean's door.

"Yeah, just broke a beer bottle." Dean called back, throwing the shards into the trash can before sneaking out the door to join his brother in the hallway.

"Listen, I'm--- _achoo_." Sam wheezed, eyes beginning to water. "God Dean, I thought you said you were ganna stop using that detergent?" Sam complained, waving for his brother to follow him away from the area.

  
"Must, uh, still be clinging. Sorry." Dean lied, feeling a little guilty. 

  
"Anyways," Sam began, putting his jacket on, "I'm heading out for about two days. Eileen called asking for help with a Vamp Nest."

  
Dean smirked, playfully punching his brother's shoulder. "A Vamp Nest, eh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He teased. 

  
Sam shook his head, trying to hide a slight smile. "Shut up." He muttered. "Mind if I take the Impala?" Sam asked, already reaching for the keys.

  
"Ah, ah, ah," Dean swiped the keys from his brother's hands, "No hankey-pankey in the back of my Baby you hear?" Dean warned.

"Dean!" Sam huffed in frustration.

"What? You've got a history!" 

"Whatever." Sam scoffed, grabbing the keys from his brother. "See you in two days, Jerk." Sam waved, heading up the stairs.

"Wear protection, Bitch!" Dean called, unable to hide a smirk. He was glad his brother seemed to have found someone. Even if he was acting like a nervous 8th grader too afraid to ask her to the dance. 

With Sam gone, Dean headed back to his room to let Cat out. "Alright little lady, you've got free reign for a bit. Don't break anything, you hear?"

" _Mrrrp_." Was Cat's only response before dashing off to no doubt cause trouble somewhere.

Dean sighed and shook his head, going to the kitchen to make some food. Without Sam around to bug him, Dean could make his famous burgers as greasy and unhealthy as his heart desired without old rabbit-food-winchester complaining. 

The man hummed and sang to himself as he flipped the patties, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard a deep voice speak behind him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat, trying to play off how much he had jumped. "Jeez Cas, when did you get here?" He asked, keeping one eye on the burgers to make sure they didn't burn.

"Moments ago. I announced myself at the door, but you must not have heard me over your singing." Cas explained.

"Oh." Dean shrugged.

"I enjoy your singing." Cas continued, giving the air around them that slightly charged feeling once more.

"Uh....thanks." Dean said quickly, turning back to the food. "You want a burger?" He asked, to change the topic.

"Yes, I will have one, thank you." Cas nodded, heading to the fridge to grab a beer. The angel unscrewed the cap and handed it to Dean. "Where's Sam?' Cas asked, taking a seat at the table.

"You just missed him. Went to meet up with Eileen for a 'hunt'" Dean answered, putting quotation marks around 'hunt'. "What are you up to?" Dean asked. "Not that you can't stop by for no reason or anything," Dean added, glancing at Cas, "I just meant, this was a surprise- a good surprise. Uh, anyhow..." He trailed off, taking a sip of beer.

"I'm glad it is a good surprise." Cas smiled to himself.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Dean readied the burgers, sliding the plates onto the table and sitting down with an excited humm.

"Nothing better than a good burger." Dean stated, taking a large bite. "Oh yeahh, thash the shtuff." He muttered through a full mouth.

Cas shook his head, amused. "I'll take your word for it," he agreed, about to take a bite himself before he paused, staring at something behind Dean.

"Dean, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a small creature behind you." Cas stated, calmly. 

Dean's eyes widened in panic. He quickly turned to see Cat, no doubt having smelled human food and come to investigate. 

"Uh.... I don't know how that got in here." Dean said, standing up to try and shoo Cat away. "Never seen it around here before." He lied.

Cat merely rubbed against Dean's leg, purring. She then pawed at the pantry where the tuna cans were, meowed, and sat patiently waiting for food. 

"It seems to know you." Cas pointed out, getting up to look at the cat. He held his hand out, and she sniffed at the new person before rubbing her head against his hand.

"I, uh..." Dean stammered, unsure what to do. With a sigh, Dean gave in and admitted it. "She's a stray I found hanging around the bunker. I let her in, just because of the snow. I'm ganna send her back out once things get warm again though." He explained.

Cas stood up, tilting his head and giving Dean an odd look. "From what I know of strays," he began, "once you start feeding them, they can quickly forget how to fend for themselves, and can no longer survive outside."

"Oh." Was all Dean said, staring down at the cat. "I didn't know. I mean, I didn't mean to- I'm not keeping her." He finally concluded.

Cas, as always, seemed to see right through Dean. "Why not?" He said. "She seems to have an attachment to you," He paused, "And you to her. Why shouldn't you keep her?" He questioned.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't know... I mean, I'm not a cat person. Could you even picture me with one? Witches and spinsters have cats, not me." He argued.

Cas pursed his lips, looking like he was about to say something but he held back. Instead he picked the cat up, holding her in his arms and petting her. "Does she have a name?" He asked.

"I've uh, been calling her Cat." Dean admitted, a little embarrassed he couldn't come up with anything better than that. "....Sometimes Miss Cat." He added, sheepishly. 

Cas smiled, scratching the cat's ear. "Miss Cat, you've captured the great Dean Winchester's heart. That's a very difficult thing to do." He spoke to the animal, as if Dean wasn't there. "Because, you see, he doesn't let very many people in. But once you are in, he will be the most loyal and caring friend you'll ever have. So I'm sure you're in very good hands indeed." He concluded, putting the animal down.

Dean said nothing, staring down at the floor, embarrassed. 

"Dean." Cas said, trying to catch the man's attention. He waited until Dean met his gaze before continuing. "There is nothing emasculating or degrading about caring for another creature, no matter how small, or associated with wiccan culture." He moved to lean against the counter next to Dean. "Caring is strength, not weakness. You taught me that." 

Carefully, Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Besides," He smiled, "You saved this creature from starvation outside, just like how you save people all the time. I'm sure you're her hero.... That would be if felines had complex thought processes and could comprehend good and evil." Cas added, finally winning a smile from Dean.

"You want to see a trick I taught her?" Dean asked, mood lifted.

"Of course." Cas nodded.

Dean snapped his fingers, getting Cat's attention. "Cat, Up." He said, patting his chest. The cat wiggled for a moment, before leaping up and being caught in Dean's arms. "Good girl!" Dean chuckled. Cat purred and climbed up to balance on Dean's shoulders.

"Very impressive." Cas clapped quietly.

"You staying long?" Dean asked.

"I have no plans for the moment." The angel replied, with a smile.

"Feel like a movie?" 

"Not another western, please." Cas pleaded.

"You've got no taste, man." Dean scoffed, heading not to the Dean-Cave, but to his room. Only because Cat's water and food was in there of course.

"Or perhaps I just know what's good for me." Cas argued, amused by the way the cat followed Dean attentively. 

"Shut up and you pick a movie then." Dean conceded, tossing the remote to the other man.

They settled in, managing to find a movie they could both agree on. Dean, however, fell asleep midway through, his head slowly falling from the pillow onto Cas's shoulder. Cat had also joined, sprawled out across the two men on her back, asleep somehow with all four paws in the air. 

Cas couldn't help but smile, no objections to being a pillow for either slumbering creature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter.... Sam finally finds out about Cat!


	4. Sneeze no more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an unexpected run in with Cat, and Dean has an unexpected run in with feeling violently protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was supposed to be about Sam but I physically could not help myself, I blacked out and when I came to the beginning was all domestic dean/cas. Sorry not sorry.

Dean woke up to find neither Cat nor Cas anywhere in the room. The TV was off, there was a fresh glass of water on the night stand, and a blanket had been carefully draped over Dean's body.

Gratefully chugging down the water, quenching his dry throat, Dean made his way to the kitchen. The belt of his robe dragging behind him carelessly. Before even entering the kitchen, Dean could smell food, and his stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"Cas?" Dean called, peaking around the corner.

"Good morning, Dean." The angel greeted, in the middle of scooping some scrambled eggs onto a plate with toast. "You're out of eggs I'm afraid." He added as he handed Dean the plate.

"Thought we had a whole carton?" Dean questioned, sitting down to dig into the food.

"You did," Cas began, also taking a seat, "...there was some...trial and error, you could say. The charred remains are in the garbage."

Dean chuckled quietly shaking his head. "Remind me to give you cooking lessons sometime." He promised, getting up to grab a cup of coffee. As he took a step, Dean felt a tug on his dressing gown, and looked back to see Cat attacking the loose belt.

"There you are Miss Cat." Dean smirked. "Abandon me to hang out with Cas, huh?" He asked.

"Cat and I have reached a good rapport. After you fell asleep last night, she woke up close to dawn and required entertainment. There were no toys so I let her play with the belt of my coat. Although I fear I've given her a bad habit now." Cas admitted, apologetic.

Cat finally released the belt and wandered over to meow at the cabinet the Tuna cans were kept in.

"I guess the cat demands to eat before anyone else, huh? Spoiled thing. I should kick you out to fend for yourself." Dean scoffed, despite already opening the can and placing it on the floor for her. She dove in ravenously.

"I guess I should get her some real food and stuff today." Dean mused.

A smile formed on Cas' lips. "So you are keeping her then?" He questioned.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, sitting down and shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Cas didn't bring it up again, instead watching Dean and Cat both eat, a comfortable silence falling over them.

Later on, after the dishes had been done, and Dean had taken advantage of Sam being gone to have an extra long shower using Sam's fancy shampoo, the two men headed to the store in Cas' truck.

They picked up a bag of dry food specifically for young cats, which Cas had confirmed that Cat was. Dean, still attempting to maintain an air of reluctance, also threw a couple toys into the basket.

"Even with the allergies, Sam has yet to notice there is an animal living in the bunker with you?" Cas questioned as he drove them back to the bunker.

"Dudes not that bright." Dean laughed. "Back when we first started hunting together again, it once took him a whole day to notice I had stuck a pink bow in his hair when he was sleeping."

"Ah, the prank wars." Cas nodded, in understanding.

"Yeah, Sammy was big on retaliating with super glue, so we came to an armistice."

"A wise leader knows when the battle is lost." Cas smiled, pulling up outside the bunker.

"Hey I did NOT lose. I--" Dean trailed off, noticing the Impala parked a little further up the road in front of them. "Shit, Sam's back early."

Dean practically jumped out the truck, supplies forgotten, and rushed inside the bunker. "SAM?" He called.

"DEAN!?" Came the brother's frantic reply from the kitchen.

Dean hurried down the steps to the kitchen, only to find Sam, red eyed, with a box in one hand and a spatula in the other. Cat was under the table, tail puffed up.

"There's a...a... _achoo_! A cat in here!" Sam exclaimed. "I've been trying to catch it but it's being difficult." He added.

"Put that shit down man." Dean growled, pushing his brother back, and leaning down to see Cat, whose hair was on end and eyes wide with fear. His tone immediately softened as he spoke to the spooked creature.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Cat." He slowly held the back of his hand out for her to sniff.

Recognizing Dean, Cat calmed a little, fur slowly laying back down, but she still remained under the table, uneasy.

"You scared the shit out of her, man. It's a tiny little cat, what were you doing chasing her around with a spatula?" Dean snapped, not quite sure himself why he was so mad.

In that moment Cas entered the kitchen, assessing the situation quickly. "Dean, why don't you and Sam go talk somewhere else, I'll try to get Cat to come out from under the table." He suggested.

Dean hesitated for a moment before relenting and nodding for Sam to follow him to the map room.

"Uh, what the hell Dean?" Sam questioned, throwing his arms in the air.

"It's a long story." Dean said, taking a seat. "What are you doing back early anyhow?"

"It was a false alarm. Just some twilight obsessed teens messing around." Sam answered, still giving his brother an expectant look. "Why is there a cat in the bunker?" He paused for a moment, connecting the dots. "Is that why I've been having allergic reactions anytime I go near your room? You've been keeping a cat in there!?"

"Calm down, your nose got a little runny, you big baby." Dean huffed. "Yes, okay. I gave this stray cat outside the bunker food once, and she wouldn't stop following me around. Snuck into the bunker. It was cold out so I let her stay for a bit."

"Well when are we getting rid of her?" Sam asked, more calm now.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the question.

"Dean?" Sam prompted. "We _are_ getting rid of her aren't we?" He asked again.

"What's the big deal if she stayed." Dean muttered. "She's small, you'll barely notice her."

Sam was at a loss for words, and once again Cas broke the tension.

"Dean? She's out from under the table, and is eating some tuna on the counter. She is much calmer now." Cas informed the man.

Ignoring his brother's burning gaze, Dean headed to the kitchen, leaving Sam with Cas.

"Cas, what's going on with Dean?" Sam asked, looking for some kind of clarification on the matter. Taking a stray cat in seemed far out of character for Dean.

"It's just as Dean explained to you. He's taken a stray in." Cas answered, simply.

"Cas, come on." Sam urged.

Cas let out a sigh and sat down. "I don't need to remind you that your brother has been through a lot these past few years. His whole life really. He's found a companion that eases his stress, and makes him laugh. You've had pet dogs before, you understand. I think its a good thing for him- a step forward emotionally."

Hearing this, Sam let his frustration deflate, taking a seat also. After a moment he spoke up again. "He really likes this cat, huh?"

Cas nodded. "And I do as well. She's an intelligent, amusing creature."

"I've never seen Dean get that protective over something that wasn't the Impala before." Sam chuckled softly. "Guess I better go meet the thing then."

In the kitchen, Dean was sat at the table, watching Cat eat with concerned eyes.

"Hey man." Sam spoke up. "Sorry for freaking out before." He apologized, staying in the doorway, so as not to spook the cat.

"Sorry for snapping at you like I did." Dean grunted in reply.

"So, uh, this is..." Sam trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Cat."

Sam nodded, smiling. "Right... _Cat_."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam grinned wider. "It's a good name. Great name." He teased, slowly coming a bit closer. "Listen, I'm cool with keeping her if you want to." He admitted.

Dean scoffed. "To be honest, I don't think she'd stay away even if we did kick her out." He chuckled.

Sam noted the smile on his brother's face and the affection in his eyes as he looked at the cat. "Just try to keep her out of my room, alright dude? I need to be able to breathe somewhere." Sam added.

"I can fix that." Cas interrupted, from behind Sam. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, eyes glowing blue for a moment. When the light faded back to normal, Sam's throat no longer felt rough and scratchy, his nose wasn't running, and his eyes weren't watering.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam nodded, carefully sitting down at the table and petting the cat. "Think she'll forget that I chased her around with a spatula?" the man asked.

Dean shrugged. "As long as you have food."

"You know," Sam began, with a smirk, "it makes sense you having a cat. I mean, you basically _are_ a cat." He commented.

"What!? Am not." Dean argued, defensively.

"You totally are. You're all cranky and cold at first, but then when people get to know you you're a total softie. Plus you sleep all the time, and eat whatever you can find. You break shit. It's no wonder you two get along." Sam continued, barely holding back his laughter.

Cas also let out a small snicker. "Sam... has a point, Dean."

Dean looked between the two, incredulously. "That's bullshit. I'm a man. Not a cat." He stood up in a huff. "Screw both of you." He declared before stomping out the room.

Much to Sam and Cas's amusement, Cat perked up and went trotting after Dean. All they heard was a loud "DAMMIT CAT!" before the sound of a body crashing to the floor.

"At least he landed on all fours..." Sam joked, grabbing a beer. "You know, having a cat around might not be so bad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the final chapter... A fluffy epilogue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months into Cat being a Winchester...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy ending for you all :) Plus some pics of what I pretty much imagine Cat looking like.

It was a warm summer day, a soft breeze rustling through the open windows of the Impala as Dean drove down the familiar road towards the bunker. They had been away for just over a week on a hunt, a fairly simple case of a Werewolf making too much noise in a small town. The boys were glad to be back home, Dean eager to crack open a beer, relax, and maybe give his Baby a wash. The warm weather was nice, but the summer sap did nothing for a car's exterior.

"I've got first dibs on the shower." Dean called as he pulled the car into park.

"Aw come on man!" Sam complained, looking down at his still partially bloodstained skin.

Dean smirked, getting out the car without looking at Sam. "Sucks to be you, Sammy." He taunted, grabbing the weapons bag from the trunk.

On cue with the trunk slamming, there was an excited meow, and a furry figure leapt down from the nearby tree running up to Dean. "Heya, little lady. What, you miss me or something?" the man smiled, waiting for the cat to leap up onto his shoulders as she often did.

Sam rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. "You and that damn cat." He mock-complained.

In the past few months since taking her in, Cat had grown like a weed. Her striped brown-orange fur had gotten thicker and smoother, and she had filled in healthily- no longer the scrawny, dirty stray begging for fries.

Dean ignored Sam, heading in the bunker, Cat still catching a ride on his shoulders. At some point, Cat had figured out how to get in and out of the bunker without Sam or Dean, so she naturally became an indoors and outdoors cat. No matter what, though, if Dean was home Cat would spend the night in Dean's bed.

When they were gone on a job, just as they had been now, Cat was left with a few bowls of dry food around the bunker, which she could supplement with whatever she found outside as well. Despite being well fed by Dean, and by Cas who would spoil her with wet food when he stopped by, Cat still hunted every once in a while. Dean felt equal parts pride and disgust when he entered the kitchen one morning and Cat was sat there holding a full sized duck in her mouth, tail whipping happily. That would have been that, except that the duck was only playing dead, and when Cat released its neck, the thing started frantically flying around the bunker. After being told vehemently by Sam that "NO Dean, you cannot SHOOT it!", they guided it out the front door with brooms.

"You know," Sam began, as they walked down the stairs to the map room, "I don't see why you're allowed to have a cat, but I can't get a dog." he complained.

"What, you planning on hitting another one?" Dean mocked. "Dogs are too much work. You gotta feed em, walk em, you can't leave them alone."

"We could bring him on hunts with us." Sam suggested.

Dean stopped in his tracks, turning around to stare Sam in the eye. "Sam, let me be perfectly clear here. If you _ever_ let a dog in my Baby, I _will_ kill you." he stated. The threatening words, however, were undercut by the fact a fuzzy cat was perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"Whatever man." Sam huffed. "Your cat's getting fat by the way." he added, walking away.

Dean glared at the back of Sam's head, waiting for him to be out of earshot before turning to Cat. "You are not fat. Don't listen to him." He whispered. Although, Dean wondered if he was giving her too many extra treats.

Later that evening, when Dean was heading to bed, he was mildly concerned when cat didn't show up to steal half the bed for herself. Walking around the bunker looking for her, Dean came across Sam, sitting at the table in the map room still as a statue.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam slowly pointed to his lap, where Cat was curled up asleep happily. "This is the first time she's ever sat on me." he explained. "I'm afraid to move."

"I guess she's finally forgiven you for the spatula thing." Dean chuckled.

Sam let out a quiet laugh, trying not to let his stomach move too much and disturb her. "You don't think she's been acting a bit weird?" The man questioned.

"Nah, she's fine. Probably just going through like the cat equivalent of teenage mood swings." Dean shrugged, getting his phone out. "Stay still, I'm ganna take a photo to send Cas, otherwise he'll never believe this happened."

"Shut up man, she doesn't hate me that much." Sam argued.

"Welp, see ya in the morning." Dean waved, walking away.

"Wait! Dean! What do I do? I have to get up!"

"Looks like you can't, Sammy." Dean smirked, abandoning his brother.

Sam groaned, looking down at the small creature. "Uh, Cat? Please move?" he tried, but her ears didn't even twitch. "Great." Sam deadpanned.

A few days later Sam and Dean were back on the road, looking into a possible ghoul infestation, and leaving Cat on her own again. The case was a few days drive away, plus it ended up taking longer than expected. Dean wasn't worried about Cat though, Cas had stopped by after a few days to make sure she had food and water.

By the time the boys eventually got back to the bunker, it had been a full two weeks. Dean was exhausted from driving, and about ready to pass out the second his face hit the pillow, but he knew that Cat would demand some attention before he would be allowed to sleep.

Much to Dean's concern, Cat didn't greet the men at the door when they came in. Nor did she show up when they dumped their bags on the map room table, and she loved sniffing all the new smells and trying to climb into the weapons bag for some reason.

"Cat?" Dean called, trying hide his concern. Sam even looked around a bit, but neither could find the animal. "The hell is she?" Dean questioned, voice tense.

"Dean!" Sam called. "Boiler room."

Dean followed his brothers voice, raising his hands as to silently ask what he found. Sam was stood outside the door, a weird expression on his face. "Just, go inside dude." He smirked.

Ignoring Sam's weird behavior, Dean went inside, only to be stopped in his tracks, staring at the corner of the room in shock. Beside the boiler, wedged into a corner with the bed sheets she sometimes stole and dragged around, laid Cat with 6 tiny kittens feeding.

"What the--" Dean trailed off.

"Guess she came to the warmest room in this place to have her kittens." Sam laughed.

"But- She-" Dean stammered, slowly approaching the scene and bending down to see the kittens. They couldn't be more than a few days old, their eyes not even open yet. "Dude they're freaking tiny."

Cat meowed in the tone that Dean had come to recognize as demanding affection. The man scratched behind her ears, shaking his head. "I can't believe you went out and got yourself knocked up, little lady." He muttered, in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I guess congratulations are in order." Sam smirked, patting a hand on Dean's back. "You're officially a Grandfather, dude."

Dean's face dropped. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"It's not funny." Dean called after Sam, who was already walking away, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Pulling out his phone, Dean dialed Cas's number.

"Hello Dean, how was the hunt?" The man answered, in his usual throaty voice.

"Hey Cas, you're ganna need to get your feathery ass down here and help me."

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, now alert with concern.

"You're officially a grandfather." Dean mimicked Sam. "By the way, I don't suppose you can snap your fingers and presto-spay a cat can you?"

At that moment Cat let out another loud meow.

"Don't look at me like that," Dean scolded, "You're the one who can't keep her legs closed."

Sam suddenly returned, a determined look on his face. "All I gotta say is- if you keep those cats too, I'm getting a freaking Great Dane."

**THE END.**

_**Bonus content: Some pictures of what I imagine Cat looks like...** _

_1) Cat taking up all the room on Dean's bed..._

_2) Cat whenever Cas walks in with his trench coat belt hanging down..._

__

_3) Cat when Sam walks into the room..._

__

_4) The boys come home to find Cat messing around with a Ouija board..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it. And if you have any doubts that Dean is 1000% a cat person, please refer to the Supernatural book 'Mythmaker' page 127 ;) 
> 
> Since we're all in quarantine for a while, I might write another, different, Supernatural fic- haven't decided yet. But stay tuned. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> -E


End file.
